I Pretty Much Hate You
by MyNameIsROO
Summary: Well- Black Star and Kid don't really get along, but when failing school jeopardizes Black Star's future as a Meister - he has to be tutored by Kid -both argue all the time,but start to feel weird about each other after they spend so much time together...
1. A Tutor?

He was irritating. He was abnormal. He was asymmetrical. At times i pretty much Hated him...

He was obsessed. He was "better" than everyone else. He was weird. At times i pretty much Hated him...

**BLACK STAR P.O.V.**

_Blood and death everywhere...nothing can stop me...I've defeated all of my enemies that stood in my way...nothing can stop me... I've finally surpassed god...Nothing...can...stop...m-_

"BLACK STAR!" Stein screamed at me, rudely waking me from my wonderful dream.

"_What_?" I ask defensively, wiping the drool off of my face.

"well - I AM your teacher, and this IS school, so I'd appreciate it if you stayed awake long enough to listen to me teach.."

Ughhh..fucker. I though irritated, i mean, what can he teach me? I already know more than him...

My thoughts were disrupted when i caught Kid looking at me. What did **HE** want? I gave him a dirty look and waited a response, and i surely did get one. He gave me a glare back, so i stuck my tongue out at him, then he rolled his eyes at me and went back to studying. Goody-goody...

When class ended, Stein told me to see him. I knew what was coming, and i really wasn't in the mood for it. Tsubaki told me good luck and headed back home.

"Uhh..you wanted to see me?" I asked, fully aware that he wanted to see me, but whatever.

"Yeah- Black Star, you know with how your going, your going to fail right?" Stein asked, also knowing that i knew this.

" Well-"

"Well you need to study!" Stein said cutting me off bitterly.

I looked away form him. I did study actually..I studied hard, and Tsubaki always tried to help me, but I always failed her...

"So- since your not studying well, im going to partner you up with a tutor. A good student in here."

Maka probably...but then again shes tutoring Soul...Maybe Ox...No hes tutoring Kim...

"Your partner will be waiting for you after school tomorrow in the library."

"Ngh..ok.." I say slightly miserable, i hate studying..not to mention I don't like people ether...great.

I hurry home to have some of Tsubaki great tea, maybe it'll help me chill out a bit before i work out.

All day at school the thought of my tutor drove me _insane_. Who was it?...

When class finally ended I sulked over to the library, only to see Kid. I was relieved, my tutor must have quit knowing they would have been out-maned by me.I grinned at this thought, and went to rush out of the library to catch up with Soul,Maka and Tsubaki.

I felt someone grab my shoulder, jerking me to a stop.

"And where are you going?.." Kid asked with a pissed look.

"Uhm..to my house..." I say, my brain0- drawing a blank.

" I don't think so - you came here to be with you tutor right?"

"My tutor isn't here! Now let me go!" I say boldly.

Kid raised a eyebrow at me.

"Why do you you think _I'm_ here? To spend my precious time at this school library?"

My brain went over what he said. .Over.- And over.

No..he **COULDN'T** be my tutor...At that moment i think i felt my brain die.

**DEATH THE KID P.O.V.**

"Well? Go get some book to study!" I say irritated with this blue haired, dim teen.

I saw him just stare at me. Dumb founded? _Rebelling_?

After a while he started to pick through the stack of books i had for him. He picked out 2.

"What? You really think that going to be enough?" I ask, getting more and more fed up with him every minute.

Once again he just stares at me. He looks at the books then back up at me. I see his face slowly change from blank to enraged.

"Oh coarse this will be enough! I don't even need these books!" He says throwing the book aside, fuming.

"And i **REALLY** don't need you!" Black Star says pointing rudely at me.

This kid!...I think I'm going to lose it.


	2. Is My Best Good Enough?

DEATH THE KID P.O.V.

I finally got the little monster settled when he got distracted by some girls walking by. This irked me _a lot_.

"Black Star! Pay attention!" I yelled at the blue haired teenager.

He turned his body back around to look at me – with a determined look on his face, ready for a fight. God, he was so hard to manage.

I got Black Star settled again and studying, when I noticed a strand of his unruly hair had separated itself from all the rest and was hanging in front of his face. He was so unsymmetrical to start with! After a while, that all I thought about- that hair – That one. Strand. Of. Hair...I felt my eye begin to twitch and I tried to ignore it. But, it was mocking me, every time he flipped a page of the book, it swayed with his movements. Black Star flipped past the page when another strand fell down. _**That, **_caused me to lose my marbles_**.**_

I reached out, with out thinking and pushed the strands of hairs back with the rest. Black Star gave me his legendary blank stare, to my surprise, his face went a little pink.

"W-what the hell?" Black Star yelled leaning back in his chair, embarrassed

I was embarrassed too, _god_, I act stupid sometimes. But I ignored his question and simply tell him to continue studying.

Jeez, today sucked, hopefully tomorrow with the crap head will be better, I thought as I walked slowly home.

When I got back to school I noticed that Black Star was on time, but looking quite tired. I smiled- maybe he'll be easier to tutor today drained of his annoying Black Star energy. When 6 bell came along, gym, I thought surely the dead-tired Black Star would be running out of gas but I was wrong. Despite everything he ran around with more energy than me, yelling-

"Yaaahhhoooo!"

Where did he get that energy from? I rolled my eyes at the energetic punk and got mentally ready to tutor him.

" ' Sup teach!" Black Star says in a sarcastic but, jovial way as he sit down with me.

He picks a science book, and I try to explain that things don't "suck" they ether "push" or "pull". But, Black Star being himself, started to laugh at me. At first I didn't get it, but I realized he was being perverted. And I instinctively punch him on the shoulder, making him laugh more.

"You punch like a girl!" Black Star cried out , laughing more.

I looked away, face pink.

"Shut up!" I said defensively.

BLACK STAR P.O.V.

I wasn't really getting anywhere, even though Kid was trying so hard...I slightly smile to myself thinking how he explained one math problem to me 8 times because I couldn't get it completely right.

This whole "studying constantly" thing was wearing me down too. Not only did I study with Kid, I studied when I got home too! Between staying after school, coming home working out, and staying up late reading- it was killing me. But I surely wouldn't let anyone see me tired! I'm too much of a big man for any of that crap.

When I got to school, I already wanted to go to bed... But I was going to ace this up coming test, cause' I stayed up all night for it!During the test I felt myself start to fall asleep, and I felt someone nudge my side.

I looked over and saw Soul's red eyes.

"You ok Star?"

I stare at Soul for a moment.

"Uhm...I'm pretty sure my brain just died..." I say as I look down at the test, mind going blank.

Soul laughs at me.

"Your so gunna fail now!"

"Shut up Soul! I'm trying..."

"Well you better hurry, times almost up." Soul says playfully.

I panic and stare at the test.

After school ended, I went to go study with Kid, when Stein pulled me to the side.

"Black Star, your doing better, but the progress is too slow, at this rate you still going to fail." Stein says slightly irritated.

I have no idea what to say. I trying my hardest. I really don't want to fail. I want to be the best. I want everyone to know my name. I don't want to be like my father...

I look away- pained.

Steins expression softens a bit. And tells me to go catch up with Kid.

When I go to the library I feel unusually sad and drained. What will happen if I fail?..

I sit down in front of Kid, saying sorry for being late. I could see Kid was mad at me for making him wait.

"Oi! You think I'm going to let you off that e-" Kid says, but cuts himself off when he sees my face.

Suddenly his expression changes from rage to concerned.

"Hey- Star you okay?.." Kid asks softly.

I feel my body tighten. I didn't want him to be nice to me. It made me feel vulnerable and weird.

Since I was ignoring Kid, he reached out, his finger tips slightly pressing against my chin to make me raise my face forcing me to look at him.

"What wrong Black Star?"

I just stare at him blankly for awhile.

Kid stares back...I feel my face get hot from his golden eyes, seeming to look through me.

"E-even though I'm trying my hardest, and you were helping the most that you could, I'm still going to fail..."

Kid gives me a astonished look.

"B-but you were doing pretty good!.."

"Yeah I guess my best isn't good enough.." I've never felt like this before. I almost feel like I've been defeated...

Then I see Kid grin warmly , it surprises me.

"Hey- we'll just have to try harder then! Maybe you study at house, to help you more!"

I was dumb-founded Kid, the black haired boy that hates my guts just smiled at me and made my heart skip a beat. Not only that- he invited me to his house.


	3. Lost

_Sorry guys for not writing in 2 weeks! My bad... Anyways, school starts in a couple days, so I have NO idea how much I can write then. But i'll try my best to write as often as I can! ^ . ^_

_Please review, n' junk! ;D_

_~ Roo_

**BLACK STAR P.O.V**

What the hell?..Did I just hear him right?

"Uh..you sure?"

" Of course! Why would I say something, and not mean it?" Kid said, his golden eyes staring at me.

"Um. Okay." I say looking at the ground.

" Tomorrow sound good?"

I found my face getting hot as I stared at the ground. Go to Kid's house?_What_?

I looked him dead in the face and grinned at him.

"Sure! Sounds great!"

I don't know how I did it... I didn't want to go. I'd mess something up in his perfect house or something. But I said sure, so whatever.

The next day I actually forgot all about going to Kid's house until he mentioned it to me outside during gym. First I just stared at him and he lifted a eyebrow at me.

"Did you forget?" He asked - pretty irritated.

"Ehehehe..no?" I say laughing.

Kid was about to scold me when a soccer ball came flying at him. He turned around to face it, he was fast enough to catch it ,move or _something_, but he didn't. He just stood there marveling its symmetry as it barreled toward his face. I freaked and my body moved on its own, jumping and kicking it away **hard**.

**DEATH THE KID P.O.V**

I saw the perfectly symmetrical ball getting bigger and bigger. I was lost in its glory, when Black Star kicks the ball away from my face, _over killing it_. The ball shoot across the field, and kept on going out of everyone's sight.

I and and the rest of the class stare at Black Star, whose face turns red from his over-needed action. Everyone starts to yell at him and fight with each other because he sent the ball flying to the next _world_.

" Oh shut up! I'll go get it." Black Stars says pissed off and jogs the direction the ball flew. He was taking forever, so Maka ran back into the school to get another ball and everyone stared to play again.

_Gone 25 minutes_?What the hell! My eyebrows furrowed and I walked off to find the blue-haired boy. I wasn't walking long until I ran into a thick forest. He must have gotten lost in there...Oh Back Star I mummer thinking of his stupidity. But I ended up eating my own words when, I too found myself lost. Every tree looked the same. Every boulder looked the same. Every _**fucking**_ thing looked the same.

I thought I found a way out, only to be tricked.

Over. And. Over. And. _OVER_.

" WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THIS DAMN FOREST?" I scream frustrated with everything. The trees were mocking me. It's bark it's leaves were mocking me, _no_ GOD was mocking me.

I thought I was going to completely lose it when I heard Black Star voice. I turned around surprised to find him covered in dirt and cuts. But he had the ball.

"Hey!" He greeted me as if nothing were wrong.

"Found the ball! Took me forever, but ya know!" He said grinning, but slightly flinching from the cut on his cheek. When I saw this, I felt a my heart hurt randomly and have the urge to reach ut to him again. But ignored it, face turning pink. Changing the subject -

"You know a way out of here?" I ask, really hoping he knew.

"Nope! You?"

"Ehhh..no."

When I said that his smile dropped for just a second, then said," Well I guess we'll have ta find a way out!"

For hours we walked around the forest, me cursing the whole way and Black Star energetically searching for the exit. Hope emerged when we saw the trees thin out and sunlight brighten. Black Star yelled yahoo, and ran towards it, still clutching the soccer ball. He looked so excited, but his face dropped its smile when we ran into wide river.

"What?" I ask, surly he wasn't scared of water...

"Uhmm..you go ahead ill find another way" He says to me with a fake smile.

"No! Come on, cross it with me, whats wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why won't you swim across the river?" I ask, him starting to tick me off.

He stares at me and looks at the ground.

"I can't swim."

_That's it? Everybody can swim to a point!_

"Come on! You can't be that bad." I say pulling him toward the water. He flailed and jerked around a shit load until I got him into the river. When I got in the water I started to float immediately, but Black Star when he got in, sank like a rock.

I hurriedly pulled him to the surface, having a a lot of trouble keeping him up. We thrashed across the river, exhausted when at the other side's bank. It was dark by then, and we were _soaked_, so I hurriedly made a fire. We both gathered by the fire to try to dry off and get warm. It was weird seeing his hair flat, due to the water...

Why was he so hard to keep a float in the water? I asked myself, but was reminded why when Black Star took off his wet shirt and threw it to the side. Exposing his broad chest and abs. Muscle _doesn't_ float. I felt my face get red quickly and my cock twitch. I jerked my head away to stare at the fire.

"What's wrong?" Black Star asked purely curious.

"N-nothing.." I say quickly, hoping my voice wasn't too high.

Black Star sighs and lays down on his side. A I laid down on my back and closed my eyes, trying to forget hardness down there...

ok, I feel perverted so far XD

its gunna get more later to! 'o.o

anyways hoped you liked, and the next chapter should be up in a couple days!

~ Roo


End file.
